Coruscant Academy 3: Insane Academy
by jasongraces
Summary: Just over winter break, a lot can happen. With Elzi gone and Anakin back with Padme, can the school finally go back to normal? Read the summary iside for a better image of what will happen!
1. Summary

**Coruscant Academy 3: Insane Academy**

_Coming Soon!_

OK there will be a Coruscant Academy 3! As soon as I finish CA2 I will start writing CA3!

Summary:

Just over winter break, a lot can happen. With Elzi gone and Anakin back with Padme, can the school finally go back to normal? Of course it can, they all think. Well they should consider thinking a again. When Justice Heights Academy is crushed from a falling skyscraper, can the students now think of normal?"That school is for the rich and snotty." is all the Coruscant Academy kids hear throughout the first week back. But what happens when those "rich and snotty" kids have to transfer to Coruscant Academy? Insanity. Will the new students be welcome and not have to worry about being afraid? Or will the old students not be the ones welcome? Find out this summer.

Please comment and tell me what you think! I'm almost done with CA2 soooo, this will be started soon!

Bye!

~~Madison~~

P.S. VIRTUAL FOOD WILL ALSO BE IN THIS! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…


	2. Whispers

**Hello you guys! This is Coruscant Academy 3: Insane Academy. Enjoy chapter one and YES THROUGHOUT THE STORY YOU WILL RECEIVCE VIRTUAL FOOD. Free of charge! Enjoy!**

**BTW: This story will ****only**** be told in third person just like ****One or the Other. **

**BTW: There will be a lot more OC's on this story.**

**BTW: This chapter and chapter 2; you will receive barbeque ribs and a can of Mountain Dew.**

* * *

**Whispers**

It was the students first day back after Winter break. The auditorium had an abundance of students and teachers filling the seats. Principal Yoda had an important speech that needed to be said. The seniors and sophomores sat in section A and the freshman and juniors sat in section B. Mr. Windu got on the microphone and silenced everyone. Principal Yoda walked over to the podium and began to speak.

"As you all my or may not know, but our fellow school, Justice Heights, has had a tragic accident. Over the winter break, a skyscraper fell from the chilling wind onto the school crushing it completely." Principal Yoda said to the quiet audience. Whispers could now be heard throughout the auditorium. Mr. Windu stepped up to the podium.

"Our school has gladly agreed to help there school by raising money and letting there students join here until the school is rebuilt." A mix of moans and cheers filled the audience. Their speech went on for another hour, going onto third period. The students filed out of the room, all heading towards their third period class. Ahsoka stopped Barriss, Riyo, and Leia as she saw them come out of the auditorium.

"I can't believe those snotty-rich kids have to come here. We don't want any of their drama, we have our own." Barriss complained as they walked into the lobby. Everyone was talking about the snotty-rich kids that would be coming tomorrow. Some were excited, especially the boys, hoping to find cute rich girls. Ahsoka and the girls walked out of the lobby into the hall they saw Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex. Rex came over to Ahsoka and gave her a hug. Padme, Satine, and Aayla, came from the other way. Padme was in front of course, and came up and kissed Anakin. Satine stopped and stood with Obi-Wan. Anakin went with Padme to there third period and Riyo and Ahsoka walked to third together. This week was going to be interesting at the school. All during their new access class, Ahsoka and Riyo talked about all the things that were changing from the new kids.

"Maybe there will be another Barbie group there. I kinda hope there isn't." Riyo said to Ahsoka. The teachers only talked about how they had to change some lessons to fit with the Justice Heights Academy kids.

"Remember everyone; you must let them feel welcome. I hope you all make some new friends by the end of the year." Miss Jocasta said to her classes all day. The kids couldn't wait for the new students to come. But as the year progressed, they wanted the school built now, and fast.

* * *

**Eat. Sleep. FanFiction. **


	3. Watch Out

**I see you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 as well. By the way, here are some gumdrops I found while walking through the Candy Cane forests.**

**BTW: If you didn't know, I'm going to be using a bunch of characters that I planned to use in Coruscant Academy 1. Just a heads up!**

**

* * *

**

**Watch Out**

The students, as usual were in the lobby with friends or taking a walk around while they waited for the homeroom bell. One by one, small groups formed as the Justice Heights Academy kids arrived. Ahsoka was standing with Riyo, Barriss, and Leia when a girl from the other school came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Sugi. You seemed like the better kind to hang out with." Sugi said to Ahsoka's group. (A/N: Sugi is one of the girl bounty hunters on the episode "Bounty Hunters" in Season 2. Sorry! Spoiler to Lefty Blonde!)

"Yeah? I'm Ahsoka. We'll show you around and maybe you can tell us a little about your school?" Ahsoka said to her cheerfully.

"Sure Ahsoka. Well I guess first off you should know who to watch out for in my school. Sydney Sith (Sidious) is the worst guy ever. He's one of the guys that will be buddy-buddy with your bullies. Rush Clovis and Nat Gunray will be the only ones hanging with your so-called cool guys. Cato, Hondo, and Wat are our bullies; they hang with Sid. And of course our worst, The Sunglass Sisters." Sugi said to the four girls.

"Um, who are the 'Sunglass Sisters'?" Barriss asked Sugi. Sugi looked over to Barriss and winced.

"Your absolute worst nightmare." Sugi said to them. Ahsoka stepped back from Sugi.

"Oh they can't be worse then Padme." Ahsoka said reassuring her friends.

"Oh they probably are. Blond triplets who talk to know one but themselves." she said with a worried look on her face. "They were sunglasses constantly and dramatically take them off when spoken to. The richest girls in our school; Kira, Muki, and Phee. (Keer-A_Mu-Key [u as in you] _Fee) They are the meanest humans that walked the planet."

"Ugh, Padme can take care of them." Leia said to Sugi. Padme, Satine, and Aayla were walking towards Ahsoka and her group. Ahsoka tapped Padme's arm as they passed.

"What?" Padme said to Ahsoka.

"Apparently you're gonna have some competition." Ahsoka said to her.

"What do you mean?" Padme grimaced.

"The Sunglass Sisters." Barriss, Riyo, Leia, and Sugi said together.

"Who?" Padme exclaimed. Just then three blond girls wearing big sunglasses entered the lobby.

"Them." Sugi said.

"I'll take care of them." Padme said as she started to walk over to the girls. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex joined the girls and watched as Padme walked over.

"She's at it again." Anakin said. Padme walked right up to the one standing between two of them. The one in the middle lifted her white glasses.

"And who are you?" she said in a soft voice.

"Why do you care blonde?" Padme said to her calmly. The girl twirled the glasses end in her teeth. Padme stared at her. The girl was about two inches taller than Padme and she wasn't wearing heels. The girl spun around took a step forward but then jolted her foot into Padme's stomach.

"Oops. My bad." the girl said then she and the other two began laughing. Padme stepped back holding her hurting stomach. Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to her.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked when she came over. The others followed shortly after.

"That bitch just shoved her stiletto into my stomach! Now I'll have a dent in my stomach for bikini season!" Padme shouted to them. Anakin helped her up and gave her a kiss.

"That chick is gonna die in a matter of days. Days I tell you!" Padme shouted again. Satine stepped in front of Padme.

"hey do you want me to go talk to her?" Satine questioned.

"How will you talking to those beach blond babes benefit me?" Padme asked Satine.

"I'll see if I could clear things up between you two." Satine said then walked off in their direction. "I know I can talk some sense into them." she said to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! I'm gonna try to post another chapter of this and two for One or the Other by Saturday, I'm leaving early Saturday morning to go to Florida!**


	4. Jealous Type

**Alright I was in Florida this week so that's why FF's aren't up-to-date. Sorry for this inconvenience. I'm back home now! **

**And greetings from the back seat of my van which is where I typed this chapter! Here's a bagel and water! (That's what I just ate!)**

**Jealous Type **

Satine took off in the girl's direction. She found them in the middle school.

"Um hey, ya know you guys hurt my friend?" Satine said to them calmly. The three girls tore off their big white sunglasses and looked at Satine.

"And what do you want?" Kira said to her. Satine straightened up.

"I just want you to go say sorry to her." she said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"I would; only, I have no idea where we are." Kira said. Muki and Phee nodded their heads.

"OK. What if I show you guys around, but as soon as we see Padme you say that you're sorry." Satine said. Kira looked behind her at Muki and Phee.

"Sure Teen." she said as they walked past her, Satine followed. The girls arrived in the lobby last.

"Oh my gosh Teen. You are the funniest! You wanna hang with us sometime?" Kira said.

"Sure anytime! You guys are funny too." Satine said as she parted from the Sunglass Sisters. She came over smiling and walked right up to Padme.

"So how are you feeling?" Satine asked her. Padme looked at Satine.

"Um how am I doing? Considering that you um just were with the Sunglass Sisters talking to them about various subjects, I feel anger." Padme said glaring at Satine.

"Oh um, are you saying that you're jealous?" she asked Padme. Padme stomped her foot.

"I am not jealous! Satine, if you go anywhere with them, they are like gonna brainwash you to turn into one of them! How am I jealous of brainwashing people?" Padme said sounding even angrier. Satine sighed.

"Me, I don't think they'd brainwash me. They're really nice and maybe I do want to hang out with them!" she said. "Maybe I might want to be they're friends! You can't pick and choose who I should be friends with!"

"And to think you were my best friend! I didn't say 'Oh you, you're gonna be my best friend.' I never would say that." Padme shouted.

"It seems like you said that to Anakin." Satine said then turned around and walked toward the classrooms. Padme stood there in the middle of the hall.

"You're so not my friend anymore Satine!" Padme yelled before the bell rang.

* * *

It was around lunch when Ahsoka saw that Satine and Padme were sitting at different tables. Ahsoka sat down with Barriss, Riyo, and Leia; Sugi had also joined them.

"Hey, what's with Satine and Padme?" Ahsoka asked her table. Barriss looked up from her food.

"Apparently they're going their separate ways." Barriss said before she took a bite.

"I guess that's one way to phrase it." Riyo said. Leia seemed confused, just as much as Ahsoka was.

"One way?" Ahsoka asked Riyo. Riyo looked up.

"I was in the restroom when I heard Padme yell to Satine, 'You're not my friend anymore!'"

"It was to Satine? They're like best friends? What happened?" Ahsoka said sounding interested.

"Well those Sunglass Sisters are trying to take in Satine." Riyo said.

"That's what they do." Sugi said.

"I wanna see what's really going on with those Sunglass Sisters." Ahsoka said before jumping up from her seat. She walked over to their table and sat down next to Phee.

"What do you want?" Phee said to Ahsoka.

"Well, I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Ahsoka Tano!" Ahsoka said proudly, making sure she was being friendly. The three girls looked at her.

"I also wanted to make sure you guys are finding your way around and making new friends." Ahsoka said. The girls looked at each other.

"Whoa, do have like problems?" Muki asked Ahsoka.

"You are like weirdly optimistic." Phee said to her.

"Um it's kind of creepy. We don't like over-friendly creepers." Kira said to Ahsoka rudely.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ahsoka said. The three girls got up.

"Sorry we don't want your over-friendly creeperness to wash off on us. Go back to Optimism Ville please." Kira said then walked off. Ahsoka got up and walked back over to her table.

"Those sleemos can go die in a ditch." Ahsoka said before sitting down.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"They made fun of my friendliness! I just was saying hello!" Ahsoka said putting her head onto the table. Barriss patted her back.

**OK! More to come since I'm at home now!**


	5. The Club

**I give you all fruit smoothes! Yum Yum!**

**It's summer by the way! Yay!**

**The Club**

Only one day has gone by and the Sunglass Sisters are feared.

"So Friday for the movies is good right Teen?" Kira asked Satine when the girls were gathered in the lobby the next morning. Satine nodded.

"Lethal Trackdown looks awesome!" Satine said. Muki then handed Satine a pair od white sunglasses.

"Here Teen. I think we can all say that you're one of us now." Muki said proudly. The girls smiled. Satine put the glasses on and they started to walk towards their first period class. Obi-Wan was in the hall and saw Satine. He ran up to her an hugged her.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while." Obi-Wan said.

"I know."

"Are we still going to the movies Friday to see that movie?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Oh um Obi, I can't. Us girls are going then to see Lethal Trackdown. I'm sorry. Maybe next Friday?" Satine said. Kira looked behind her.

"What? We've had this planned though!"

"Listen dude, she'd rather go to the movies with us then you. I mean really, no one likes a red head." Kira said grabbing Satine's arm and pulling her away.

"What?" Obi-Wan said before Anakin walked up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Dude, they just stole my girlfriend!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Whoa, just take it easy man."

"Ani, you don't know how much it hurts when they own you. It hurts, literally!" Padme said as she walked out of the stairwell. Aayla followed behind her.

"Well…" Anakin said.

"Anakin, I am scared for life." Padme said.

"They stole my girl. That hurts a lot." Obi-Wan said sympathetically.

"She made fun of my friendliness." Ahsoka said as she walked up behind them.

"Something seriously needs to be down about them." Padme said to Anakin.

"We should create a club of some sort. A club to stand up to them." Ahsoka said proudly.

"Oh and Ani, you should start it." Padme said.

"What? Why by me?" Anakin asked.

"Well you haven't gotten owned by them yet."

"I am not-"

"Please baby." Padme moaned.

"Ugh, fine. Do we have to have name though?"

"We should! I can't think of one though." Ahsoka said.

"Hey let's just be called 'The Club' and get on with life." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, and they won't suspect that it's us." Ahsoka added in. Rex came running out of the hall towards the lobby. He was panting.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked him.

"Those girls…they said…my hair,…looks like I put my head…in butter. That ain't right!" Rex said to them. Ahsoka smiled.

"OK, join The Club." Rex looked at Ahsoka.

"What club?" he asked.

"The Club. That's its name. Its for people who hate the Sunglass Sisters." Ahsoka said reassuring Rex.

"Oh, I'll join!" Rex said excitingly. Anakin went and stood on a chair that was near them.

"Ok, so is everyone here joining The Club?" Anakin said to the group.

"Yes!" they all shouted back. Anakin smiled.

"Then our first order of business should, how do we get rid of them." All their ands shot up. "Padme."

"OK, so we take them into the gym and line them up against the wall. We'll have dodge balls everywhere so they think it's gonna be a nice friendly game. All of a sudden we pull out machine guns and start shooting them!" Padme said grinning.

"I see that you really don't like them." Anakin said.

"Yep." Padme said with an evil grin.

"Um, how about an idea that doesn't involve then being killed or them dying?" he asked the group. All of their hands went down. Rex raised his hand. "Rex?"

"Alright this might be a little risky, but it's worth a try." Rex said. "What if us guys dated them?" Anakin and Obi-Wan raised their hands.

"I second that motion!" Anakin shouted.

"I third it!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Hey I thought this was a hatred group?" Padme yelled.

"It is but we're just brainstorming." Anakin said.

"Then why don't you three boys go make a group called 'The Sexy Sunglass Sisters' and it'd be for any guy who likes them! And the funny thing is, you all have girlfriends, and they all just heard you."  
"My chick ain't here." Obi-Wan said. "You got owned Ami-Dala!"

"Wow that was really…"

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me!" Obi-Wan said as he walked next to Anakin.

"Wow that sounded really gay." Padme said sounding annoyed.

"Oh shut up, you know you like it." Obi-Wan said before he burst out laughing. Padme walked away giggling. The rest of the group was laughing.

"Wow this is gonna be a fun club." Anakin said.


	6. Victim

***Clap Clap Clap Clap* (If you didn't realize it yet, you just watched Toy Story 3 a.k.a my favorite movie) Bravo! Encore! Guess what you get? Popcorn, your choice of a drink, and Snow Caps! My favorite movie candy! If you don't like them, I'll kick you in your stomach! I'm just like Kira! Haha! Enjoy!**

**Victim**

It was Friday morning and the Sunglass Sisters attacked again. On Wednesday, they "commented" on Barriss's accent; one more member to The Club. Riyo, Kit, Aayla and Leia were Friday's victims. It started out like any other school morning. The Sisters walked into the lobby, shades down as usual, and trotted over to where Padme and Aayla stood. Padme shot Kira a dirty look. Kira seemed to ignore it just like they ignore Mr. Windu's lessons. Aayla then looked to Kira, then over to Muki and Phee. Kira pushed Aayla a side and tore off her glasses.

"Listen Amidala, if you're jealous of us, maybe you should ask your ex-friend for a Sunglass membership." Kira said to Padme, almost sounding polite. Muki and Phee were smiling behind Kira. The three girls stood at a menacing 5 foot 9 while Padme only at 5 foot 6. She looked up to Kira and replied to her.

"Kira, I'm not jealous of being as tall as a Zillo Beast. I'd rather be a stump like Principal Yoda." Padme said glaring at Kira. Kira rolled her eyes and stared at Padme for a second.

"What? Are you running out of come backs, Big Foot?" Padme smirked. Aayla smiled to Padme.

"Still relying on your personal fruit tooth? She's just a blueberry with too much juice." Kira said pushing past Padme, Muki and Phee followed her. Satine wasn't anywhere in sight. The girls started to walk towards the cafeteria. Aayla stood speechless from what Kira said. Padme's mouth hung open. Kira stopped and turned around to face Padme and Aayla.

"Oh and Stumpy, why don't you get rid of that nest up there? Or is that your natural hair? Sorry if I'm wrong." Kira snapped. They then continued their walk into the cafeteria. Padme put her hand on her head. Aayla ran into the bathroom with Padme following her. Aayla stood in front of the mirror examining her self. Padme pulled out a hair band and fixed her brunette hair.

**Later that same day; during lunch**

Riyo and Leia were in the lunch line together. The two had been discussing Obi-Wan's new haircut, which looked horrendous. Parted bangs, too close to a buzz cut, and worst of all, the part was in the center. He looked like a complete idiot.

_Flashback: This morning_

Obi-Wan walked in as if everything was normal but, he couldn't hide the fact that his mother cut his hair last night.

_Anakin is going to make my life terrible today. Even more terrible than terrible._ Obi-Wan thought as he passed Anakin's locker, that surprisingly had no one by it. Obi-wan smiled as he proceeded to his locker. Standing by it was none other than his best friend Anakin Skywalker.

_Oh God._ Obi-Wan thought. Anakin was smiling. He hit off the hat that Obi-Wan was wearing, revealing the terrible hair cut. Anakin burst out laughing which turned into a faint cry.

"Well that will surely turn on the Sisters! What, did your mom grab a lightsaber and slice off your hair? That looks worse than Miss. Ventress's bald spot!" Anakin cried. Obi-Wan sighed and put his head down. Anakin kept on laughing.

_Flashback End_

Riyo and Leia were giggling about it and Leia was trying to imitate Obi's hair. Muki and Kira walked up behind the girls. Kira stared at the laughing girls.

"Um, what is so funny?" Kira asked sharply.

"Obi-Wan's hair cut." Riyo said giggling. Muki rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Haha. So funny I forgot to laugh." Muki said exasperated. Kira smirked.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard plum head. Have you seen your hair in a while? I mean who wears it like that." Kira said. Muki shook her head in agreement. Leia looked at her hurt friend and back to the smiling sisters.

"As for you, cinnamon bun. Where did you pick those things up at, Buns' Bakery?" Kira said. Leia frowned. She sighed and walked out of line, Riyo followed behind her.

**At the end of the day**

Kit, Rex, and Anakin were outside Mr. Windu's classroom. They leaned against the wall, commenting on the people who walked by. Ahsoka passed the boys.

"Hey Ahsoka! The weather guy said it's getting colder. You might need a sweater." Rex yelled to her. She looked behind her at the boys.

"Oh shut up Rexy." she yelled back at them. Kit laughed. Anakin nudged Kit.

"It's the Sister's, they're coming." Anakin said. Kira walked in front of where the guys were standing.

"Hey it's one of the Sexy Sisters." Kit said laughing. Kira stopped walking.

"Oh? Is that anyway to get a girl, frog boy?"

'What are talking about sweet thang?" Kit said sarcastically. Kira walked up to Kit.

"Put your tongue back in your head frog boy. That's no way to catch a fly like me."

"Frog boy? Is that anyway to talk to me? And who says I was trying to pick you up?" Kit said sounding confused. Anakin and Rex howled with laughter. Kira smiled.

"Oh I know more than you think." Kira said then walked away. Kit was confused on what just happened.

"Don't worry frog boy, you still have us!" Anakin said trying not to laugh.

**Alrighty! Sorry for the little delay on chapters but I was busy! Next one should be up soon!**


	7. Uh Oh

**Sorry it took long.**

**AHH! A Zillo Beast is behind you! AHH! *Munch Munch***

**He's eating your leg! Oh wait. He only wanted the cookie in your back pocket. Oh! And it's chocolate chip, my favorite! HaHa! Cookies for everyone! Woo! How about some salsa too? Yum!**

**Uh Oh**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme walked out of the library where they had just had a meeting for "The Club."

"Seriously, if more people start finding out about this club, Kira, Muki, and Phee are gonna find out too." Padme said as the three walked through the 10th grade halls.

"Well that's why we should only let people were good friends with be in it." Anakin sighed. Padme rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan spoke up.

"On the brightside, we did get some more members."

"Obi, we got two at this meeting." Padme said to him.

"What about Aayla? Hmm? Three then." Obi-Wan said to her. Padme shook her head.

"God Obi-Wan." Padme sighed. Anakin took Padme's hand.

"Don't worry. We're perfectly safe. They're just a bunch of dumb blonds." Anakin said. Padme rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. No kissing in front of me. You'll make me feel bad." Obi-Wan said as the three of them stopped. Anakin laughed.

"Why?"

"I lost my smoocher. Since I can't kiss, you can't" Obi-Wan said before Anakin and Padme started to kiss. "Thanks for listening."

It was the next day and Ahsoka and her friends were walking to the library for another club meeting.

"I can't help but worry that Kira and them are gonna find out." Leia said as they passed the lobby. Ahsoka laughed.

"They're not gonna find out. Just keep it on a low and they won't." Ahsoka said to Leia. Leia shook.

"But, it seems like they're everywhere. In the bathroom, then in the cafeteria." Leia said.

"Leia, don't turn your anxieties on." Riyo said to her. Leia turned her head towards Riyo.

"They'll turn on if they want to." Leia said to her. Riyo giggled.

"You could let Han…" Ahsoka said smiling.

"Shut up Ahsoka." Leia said as the girls stopped walking, Leia kept on walking. The girls soon arrived at the library, entered, and took their seats. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in front of the group that sat in the library.

"Alright everybody, you all should know why we called this meeting. We need to figure out how we're going to stop the Sunglass Sisters." Anakin started off saying. People started to talk and whisper and a few raised their hands.

"Padme, we're still not going to do your idea." Anakin said to Padme who sat next to Aayla with her hand up. Obi-Wan called on Ahsoka, who stood up to speak.

"We should have some kind of system setup through out the school. Like things falling from the air vents, and buckets over doors. We would each have a station to pull a prank on the girls." Ahsoka said to the crowd. Barriss stood up.

"That's perfect! Feathers from the vents, mustard in the buckets? It's perfect."

"All in favor of Ahsoka's idea." Anakin said. The small group cheered. Ahsoka and Barriss sat down smiling. Only Anakin then realized Kira, Muki, and Phee walked in the library door. Anakin swallowed hard. Obi-Wan then looked up and saw the girls. More people turned around and saw them. Kira walked up to where Anakin was standing. Kira stood in front of him and smiled. The group in front of them started talking.

"I still haven't come to you, Ani." Kira said sarcastically. Anakin smiled.

"What are you gonna do. The only thing that would hurt me is if you kiss me." Anakin said.

"How does that make any sense?"

"Because I know you won't." Anakin said to her.

"Because maybe I will." Kira said kissing Anakin.

Aayla hit Padme's arm.

"Um, Me?" Aayla said.

"…I mean, my plan was awesome. It would work also…I" Padme said rambling on about her idea. Aayla kept hitting her arm.

"What?" Padme looked up. "Ugh! Foul!" Padme yelled. Kira shot Padme a dirty look. "Ugh, Foul…smell. God Aayla, don't do that in public. Ew."

"Don't pull me in!" Aayla shouted. Padme sat down. Kira stepped away from Anakin.

"Now you can join your club." Rex and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"You've done nothing to us!" Obi-Wan yelled. Muki and Phee walked up to them and slapped them each.

"Hmm, now we have." Muki said to them and the three girls left the room.

"Damn, I'm gonna kill her!" Padme yelled after they left.


	8. In the Salon

**Okay sorry for the sloooooow update. Losing my touch on the series. Actually, mostly just this one book.**

**In the Salon**

Kira, Muki, Phee, and Satine sat in the first four salon chairs looking at holozines.

"I can't believe those freaks created that stupid group about us?" Muki said to the girls.

"They're really going over-board with their whole 'strike back' thing." Phee said to them. Satine looked at them puzzled.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about? Who started this group?" Satine asked them. Kira rolled her eyes.

"We don't know who started the stupid group. How don't you know about it?" she asked Satine. Satine shrugged and looked back down at her holozine. Muki and Phee looked at her in disgust. Muki leaned over to Kira.

"Is she seriously staying with us?" Muki whispered to Kira.

"She'll be gone when she needs to be." Kira whispered back. Muki looked over at Satine.

"So were welcoming her just to kick her out?" Muki asked Kira.

"No, were getting information. Well, this week we will."

"What are you talking about? How would we do that? We can't make her redeem her friendship with Padme?" Muki questioned. Kira grinned. "You're so mean."

"We're so mean. Muki that is the beauty of us. Satine will do whatever we say. She's our…our little puppet." Kira said to Muki. Muki sighed and leaned further back in her chair. Phee nudged Muki.

"When we losing the dead weight?" Phee asked Muki quietly.

"Kira said soon. I feel bad about it though." Muki admitted to Phee.

"Ugh, Muki. So sensitive. Try to not feel too bad for her." Phee said as she patted Muki's leg.

"So Satine, why were you ever friends with Padme?" Kira asked her. Satine looked up and to Kira.

"Well we have or were friends since we were like 5. And Aayla too." Satine said sadly. Kira snickered.

"So you guys were pretty close?"

"Yeah. I could trust her with everything and she trusted me." Satine said cheerfully.

"She told you her secrets then?" Phee asked her. Satine smiled.

"Well yeah, and I know hers." Phee looked at Kira.

"Do you remember one that was really funny and stupid?" Kira asked Satine.

"Oh yeah! She's afraid to leave Coruscant, she's afraid of flying in space, and hates the color blue." Satine giggled.

"Blue? Wow. I have worse ones than those." Kira said to Satine, urging her on.

"Yeah. I trust you guys won't tell any one right?" They nodded their heads. "Okay, she told me that she went skinny-dipping with Anakin once, had a crush on Rex last year and in 5th grade. Oh and she said she spray painted Ms. Ventress's speeder hot pink."

"Wow, she's more like us than we thought. To think she thought we were bitches." Kira smirked.

"Yeah. I doubt that." Satine laughed.

"We've really bonded today Satine. I know you a lot better." Phee said. The four girls then left the salon.

**Short but at least an update! Hope you like it!**


End file.
